Sammy
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Sam is seriously injured on a hunt with vampires. Dean can't help but have a ton guilt. It was his job to take care of his little brother after all, right?


**Uploading my SPN fanfiction feels weird...**

**So this one was requested a while ago by my best friend on tumblr. She wanted me to write something sad and depressing with the brothers because I always do fluffy stuff with Cas...Here was the end result! I'm so happy she liked it!**

* * *

Coming out of a hunt with a couple of scrapes and cuts was more than normal, it was part of the job. But this hunt wasn't so normal for Sam. One moment he had been on top of his game, fighting off the pack of vampires with the help of his older brother. The next moment the vampires had beaten him and almost killed him, Dean no where to be seen.

The vampire had nearly sucked all the blood out of him when Dean came in to save his brother once again.

It wasn't until all the vamps were dead that Dean noticed how badly Sam was injured. He was lying on the ground, so pale, more than one broken bone, his face was hardly recognizable.

"Sammy." the hunter said calmly, even though he was panicking inside.

Sam was struggling to stay conscious as he looked at his older brother with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"What? What for? You don't need to be sorry for anything, Sammy." Dean had tears in his eyes, he was watching Sam slip away before his eyes.

"I'm sorry I..." Sam slurred, closing his eyes, "I let you down."

Dean pulled Sam into his arms, holding tight. "You're gonna be fine, Sammy. It's okay. We're gonna fix you up and then we can look back and laugh about this."

Sam didn't respond and Dean started to panic even more. He checked for a pulse and was more than relieved when he found one.

He picked up the broken frame that was his brother and took off towards the impala.

He put him in the back seat and got in the car, speeding down the street to get to the hospital.

He prayed for Castiel, hoping that the angel could fix up Sam faster than the doctors could, but he never showed up.

It was all a blur as Dean arrived at the hospital and they took him away to work on him.

Dean paced back and forth as he waited and had to stop himself from going back there more than once.

All of the sudden two nurses ran into the room where Sam was. Dean's heart sped up. That was never a good sign.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor and a nurse came out. Dean stood up and looked at them with hope, but he had the feeling he'd be hearing bad news.

The doctor looked at Dean with pity and Dean's heart sank. "It was a miracle he was still alive when you brought him in. He went into hypovolemic shock because of the severe blood loss. In addition, he had more than one fractured rib that punctured his lungs and..." The doctor's words faded as Dean took in the news. His brother was dead. It was his fault. He wasn't there to save him in time. He was so stupid. He was supposed to protect him and instead he did a crappy job.

"Sir? Are you okay?" The doctor asked, bringing the hunter out of his thoughts.

"Can I see him?" Dean asked, sadly.

"We need you to fill out a few forms."

"Please?" Dean pleaded, sounding so desperate. He was trying so hard not to show his emotions out in the open.

"Just for a few minutes."

Dean went into the room where Sam was. He looked even worse than he had when he brought him in.

Dean stood there staring at his dead brother for several minutes, trying hard to believe there was still a chance to save him. "I'm the one who's sorry, Sammy."

A nurse came in and looked at Dean sadly, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Dean put his hand on Sam's arm, lingering for a minute longer before reluctantly leaving.

"He'll be okay. It's only a matter of time." The nurse told him as she gave him a clipboard with papers to fill in.

"What?" Dean's eyes widened as he turned around to face Sam again. It was then that he noticed the beeping heart monitor and the IV's sticking out of his arm. He sighed, as he ran his hands through his hair. "You're alive." he whispered to himself.

Dean stayed in the hospital all night. He couldn't leave. And it was worth it, because the next morning, Sam woke up.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he tried to see his older brother clearly.

"Sammy. I'd hug you but... I can't." Dean laughed. "You almost died, Sam."

"But you saved me." Sam assured.

"You almost died." Dean repeated, "It was my fault and I'm sorry."

"Don't you start that Dean. This wasn't your fault so don't go thinking that it was." Sam said sternly. "The vamps caught me off guard and took advantage. You are not to blame, I shouldn't have to keep telling you that."

"But that hunt was my idea!" Dean was punishing himself over how hurt Sam had been. It almost killed him how much of a failure he was.

"Dean, cut it out! You aren't perfect, never have and never will be. I don't blame you for me getting hurt, and you shouldn't blame yourself." Sam had a point, but Dean was overwhelmed with guilt. He usually didn't feel guilty about things, just did things and went on with his life. The only times he ever felt guilty was when his brother was involved. Whether they had a fight and he used choice words, or Sammy was hurt. It didn't matter if he was the one responsible or not, he always felt as though it was his job to protect him, and he seemed to be failing at that a lot lately.

"Yeah, whatever. Get some rest, Sammy. You need it." Dean smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

A few weeks passed and Sam got well enough to be released. His punctured lung healed well and didn't need any more care, his ribs were also healing well so they let him off with the warning not to do a lot of physical activity.

"Home, sweet, home." Dean announced as the two brothers entered the Bunker. "Good to be back right Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam took the stairs slowly, but made it down without a problem.

"So, what do you wanna do? I can get a movie, we could watch a scary movie and have fun. Just brothers, for old time's sake." Dean suggested, smiling the whole time.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, confused. "You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird. I'm just making a suggestion."

"You're not trying to make up for me getting injured are you? I thought we were over that."

"No, of course not. We are over that. I just think we could have a little brother bonding time."

"Since when do you want to have ' a little brother bonding time'?" Dean was acting really strange, and Sam still had the feeling this was coming from Dean's guilt.

"Since now. Come on." Dean motioned for Sam to follow him so they could watch a movie.

"Dean, stop." Sam stated, "This is about me, and getting hurt."

"I already told you, it's not." Dean came back over to Sam.

"I know it is. What do I have to do to get you to realize I'm not mad at you about it?"

"I know that you're not mad, Sam. I'm mad at myself." This confirmed that Dean wanted to make up for Sam getting hurt.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop this? Dean this has gone too far. Can we just forget about it and continue like normal brothers?"

Dean was silent for a few seconds before he finally spoke up, "You can do that, but it's my job to protect you Sam. And I failed the one thing I was supposed to."

This ticked Sam off, Dean just wasn't getting it. So without really thinking, Sam pulled back his fist and slammed it against Dean's nose.

Dean stumbled backwards, trying to understand what just happened. He put his hand to his nose, pulling back his hand he saw blood. He put his hand back on his bleeding nose, "Sam what the heck?"

"You deserved that and you know it. Dean, suck it up. Forget about this nonsense and we'll move on."

"Okay, okay. Fine, I get it. Sorry."

"Good. I shouldn't have had to hit you to make you realize." Sam pointed out.

Dean smirked at him. "I need to teach you how to hit right."

"I know how to hit, Dean."

"You hit like a girl." Dean laughed and then felt a punch to his arm. "Hey! No physical activity remember?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**This one took so long for me to write because I have a really hard time coming up with situations like this. I like sticking to the fluffiness but this was a nice change. :)**

**Please tell me what you think of it! I can't promise more of it, but if an idea comes along, I will definitely write it!**


End file.
